creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSplitPersonality
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Road Kill in the Night page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:40, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Note If you wish to delete your story, tag it with the "Delete now" category. Blanking it leaves a blank page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:46, March 25, 2015 (UTC) More advice Please do not post stories to the writer's workshop that are already posted onto the main site as it tends to exhaust our reviewing resources. If you want to post to the Writer's Workshop because you feel your story needs revision/re-working, I can delete it from the main site for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:27, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :And I restored the thread on the WW so you don't have to make an additional thread. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:34, March 25, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:26, June 9, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 03:36, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Filters You story was blocked by the filter as you used punctuation in the title. (This is done to prevent spam posts.) I haven't read the story fully so I can't say if it's up to quality standards, but I believe that is the issue. Remove the punctuation on the abbreviation and it should go through. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 06:57, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I saw your reply to my comment on your story. I don't have time right now to do a thorough reread, but I'll try to get to it in the next day or two.Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 05:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) By-User Template Hi Splitpersonality, I just want to let you know that you can sign your stories as your own by adding at the bottom of your story. That way people will know that you are the writer of the story. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 23:20, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Filters and You The spam filter (for video game creepypastas) is likely triggering due to the fact one of you characters is named "Mario" and we banned Mario game pastas a while ago (after Blood Whistle) and set the filters to stop those stories (we still get a number caught up in the filters). Change the name and it should be fine. (You may even be able to edit it back after it gets posted if the name is key.) That being said, I notice your story is in the WW and I'm seeing quite a few punctuation issues. (Apostrophes missing from shortened words like "doin'", "lookin'", etc) You may want to message one of the active reviewers on the workshop and get them to look over your story before posting it as there're quite a few of these throughout. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:51, February 12, 2016 (UTC) RE:Writer's Workshop Sure, I'd be happy to. Just leave me a link to the thread on my talk page and I'll get to it ASAP. User:DarthWeezer1994 00:23, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Re Writer's workshop Per darthweezer. Gimme the link and I'll check it out for ya. Rinskuro13 (talk) 12:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'll give it a look the next couple of days, no problem. MrDupin (talk) 20:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review Hey I got your message I will get to it in the next day or so. However, from now on, please leave me a link to the thread you want looked at. You did leave me a title this time, so it will be easier to find, but if i can't get to it right away, it might get buried under other stories, making it difficult to find later. Also, when leaving a new message, always add a subject/headline, so I can find it. But I'll give your story a read later and let you know what I think. Have a good one. User:DarthWeezer1994 15:15, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'll get around to reading/reviewing your story, but I'm afraid it might take a couple of weeks. MrDupin (talk) 16:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I just reviewed your story on the WW, Visiting Grandma. Letting you know in case you missed it. MrDupin (talk) 11:40, April 1, 2016 (UTC) WW Remember to read the forum rules before posting as your thread violated the rules we have against making multiple threads for the same story/newly revised version. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:10, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :As you didn't heed this warning, you are now banned for three hours. The next infraction will result in a much lengthier ban so please heed warnings and read over the rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:54, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Here is the old thread, here's the new thread you re-posted. We ask users to keep everything on one thread for a number of reasons. One: to keep track of revisions. Two: To keep the forums relatively organized (as removed versions still show up for admins). Three: To help reviewers from re-stating/re-hashing points that other users may have covered in earlier drafts. Etc. Removing threads and re-posting versions still tends to cause problems. I can restore your oldest thread and you can update it in the comments or in the body of your post, but having separate posts can be problematic. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:22, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I recently read your short story ‘The Garage Scene’ and I loved it. Being interested in writing myself, particularly psychological/horror stories, I found yours to be incredibly entertaining and shocking, while taking a new and creative twist on sub-genres. Anyway, to get to the point, I am an amateur filmmaker and I was wondering if I would be able to adapt your story into a short film? I will give you full credit for the original story of course and some aspects will probably have to be changed for it to work well on screen and to fit a director's vision. I'm not sure if it will be entered into film festivals or not (if you allow me to make it), but I guess it depends on the final product. If you have questions or need more information, you can email me at adamsingleton1@hotmail.com. If not, thank you for your time. Thanks, Macabredelusion (talk) 20:12, April 22, 2017 (UTC)